New Demon on the Block
by nV Goddess
Summary: Yumi, a new Demon with multiple Aliases has just showed up in the human world. Can she be trusted? And just how powerful is she? Original Character. May contain romance. Updated weekly. Chapter two is up.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! Welcome to my DMC Fanfiction. This roughly takes place after DMC 4, and its DEFINITELY a work in progress. I hope you enjoy!

Note: I do not own DMC or any characters besides my own.

* * *

"Dammit!" Yumi called out. Looking behind her, thousands of demons were giving chase. All different shapes and sizes. All set out to do one thing, bring her back to hell. The only problem was, Yumi didn't want to go back to hell. She wanted to live freely, she couldn't deal with that life. Living in the demon world, Watching as humans were turned into demons themselves. She wasn't even a full demon!

After using the portal to escape, she found herself being chased by hundreds of demons, minutes after she was being chased by thousands, and it was only getting worse, her only option was to get to Central City as fast as she could, the Demons wouldn't give chase there. Because there lied the most powerful entity in the Human world. There lied the son of Sparta.

"Dante!" She yelled, running as fast as she could. Yumi didn't know why she yelled his name, all she knew was that she was almost there. Her dark red hair following her gracefully. Her eyes looking left and right. Instead of her usual blue eyes, they were now blood red. She was sensing for anyone that could help her, and any demons that were trying to ambush her. She could sense Dante, it wasn't too far, she was at the outskirts of the city. "Just a little more!" She smiled, seeing the entrance just a mile away. Her only chance at freedom, away from those horrible demons. Away from everything that's ever happened. She could start a new life.

Then a demon jumped behind her, grabbing onto her legs, Causing her to fall. She violently kicked and pushed, yelling and screaming. "No! No! I won't go back!" she quickly turned around and saw the onslaught of demons rushing towards her. She yelled and kicked the demon as hard as she could. It finally gave up and let go. Yumi quickly scrambled to her feet and began running. Her heart beating as fast as she had ever felt it. She was so close, she could almost touch the brick wall. As she got to the entrance she turned around. The demons nowhere to be seen. She smiled victoriously. Her eyes appearing to their normal blue color. As she turned around to begin her search she felt a sharp pain in her chest. Then her world went black.

What felt like moments later, she found herself in a hospital bed. Almost becoming frightened, she immediately calmed down when a young man graced her with a smile.

"Hello ma'am. How are you doing"

Yumi blinked twice and finally smiled. He didn't look like a demon to her. Which was good. "Y..yes" she stammered. "I'm fine"

The man, who turned out to be a nurse, began writing things on his clipboard. "you're the luckiest woman I've ever met. An arrow pierced through your chest and had just missed your heart by not even a fingernail. You'll be able to leave soon but" he stopped for a moment before smiling again. "we have no record of you, not even one. It's like you don't even exist. Just who are you miss..?"

Yumi looked left and right. Wondering wether to give him an alias or her real name. "Rachel" she blurted out. "Rachel Weatherfield"

The nurse nodded. "I'll be right back miss Weatherfield" He walked out of the room. Disappearing from her sight.

At that moment Yumi quickly stood up and looked around, she found a window and looked down. Two stories high it seemed. That was a perfect height for her to jump down. She climbed out the window and jumped. A surge of wind blow towards her, and the excitement screamed out of her body. She landed forcefully, crating a small crater with her feet. It had seemed that no one noticed, and she jolted out of sight. Into an alleyway. Now she needed clothes. "Great.." she murmured. Staring down at her tattered gown. She turned left, entering a small apartment. She checked if anyone had left their door open, and about two floors up someone had. She walked inside and looked around. The place was small and empty, save for some dirty things on the ground. She opened the closet adjacent to the bed near the door. There were female clothes there, all her size luckily. "What a lucky girl I am!" Yumi smiled.

She pulled out some underwear, bra, some tight blue jeans, matching shirt, and some nice sneakers. The shirt was a tad bit tight as well, but the outfit showed her form nicely. Now she had to find Dante. She quickly left the house and outside. It was then she noticed how warm and beautiful central city was...well, more beautiful than the demon world was. She smiled and decided to walk around, looking for it herself. Her eyes became blood red. Sensing for Dante's demon aura. She could not find it, it was being hidden. Her eyes changed back. Looks like she had to do it the old-fashioned way. "This might take a while" she murmured.

Seconds turned into minutes. Minutes turned into hours. After three she gave up and walked into a restaurant. Where she heard a waitress giving a man with white hair and a strange red coat some smack talk. He looked very charming. Young face, slim but strong body. Yumi wondered why the waitress was yelling at him. The man stood up and walked away. For some strange reason Yumi felt compelled to speak to him.

"Excuse me!" Yumi called out to him from across the street. The man turned around and stopped. Yumi caught up to him and gave him the widest smile she had. Showing her strangely bright white teeth. "Uhm..do you know a man named Dante"

The man looked at her up and down. "Well pretty lady, that would be me" he grinned and grabbed her by the waist. "Now, what's a pretty girl like you want with the famous Dante?"

Yumi became disgusted a little, pushing away from him,but he was telling the truth, a demonic aura filled her senses around him, but it wasn't normal demonic Aura, it was the one of Sparda himself. "Could I..uhh..speak to you someplace private?"

Dante smiled. "Sure, my office is just a couple of blocks away" he began to walk and Yumi quickly followed. He took a very crazy walk filled with alleyways until they began to walk through a Large alleyway. He stopped in front of the building. "Devil May Cry" was what the sign said on top of the door. He opened it. Yumi followed, closing the door behind her. Turning around she noticed a dirty room, the smell of pizza filling her nostrils, and a large desk in front of her. Dante laid back on his chair and planted both feet on the desk, crossing his legs. "So..what is it you wanna talk about?"

Yumi sighed. Now in front of the legendary Dante, she began to hesitate. She may tell the truth, but would Dante believe her? He doesn't have a good track record speaking to demons besides his brother..so she could be screwed. "Can you trust me one hundred percent? I need to know before we move forward"

Dante looked at her awkwardly but laughed. "Sure babe, you could talk about anything with me" He rested his hands behind his head. So casually.

Yumi nodded. "There are demons chasing me"

"Demons?" Dante sat down normally. "That sounds serious, do you know why they are chasing you?"

"They want to send me back to the Demon world" Yumi looked down.

Dante's face became serious. "hey lady..just who the hell are you anyways?" He reached for his sword.

Yumi became scared, she knew about his sword, rebellion. It had slain many demons. Some almost as powerful as her. "Sahreth..Daughter of Makrah, the only demon who can defeat Sparta"

At that moment Dante flipped up and dashed towards her, he was about to cut her head off before she yelled out.

"Wait! Dante! Let me speak please!" Yumi was afraid. She could hold her own against Dante and he almost seemed to know it. He pulled back slightly, still having his guard up. "I asked you to trust me, I don't want to ever fight you, I am not your enemy"

Dante sighed. "I sure as hell can't trust you now. Your father is damn well evil. For all I know he could've sent you to kill me"

"Dante..I'm nothing like my father, I hate him for what he's done. I'm a half demon, just like you"

"what?" came the voice of two females, one with blonde hair, the other with short black hair. Yumi instantly recognized one of them.

"Trish...I thought you were still with Mundus?"

Trish's face was also very serious, sparks from her hand beginning to spark. "There's no way you're a half demon. Your father would never mate with a hu-"

Yumi stopped her. "he was forced to by Mundus, they thought that the only way to defeat Dante and Vergil is to have another half breed who is just as powerful as them. They trained me to kill you, but after my training I escaped. I couldn't do it, I was different. I saw what they did to humans and I couldn't take it. So I escaped.

"but Dante" the other woman began to speak. "she's a high class demon, the only portal she can go through is the one from Yamato..so ho-"

"Vergil" Dante stopped her. He looked forward and saw his brother, along with his sword, Yamato at hand.

"and that's where I come in." he grinned, walking forward and stopping next to Yumi. "She's telling the truth, she had indirectly helped my escape. Mounds putting all of his forces to capture her which had left the prison cells unattended. I had made my escape and had "bumped" into her. Followed her, and went through the same portal she had walked into. The question is. I felt Yamato's power, but now that I have it, it didn't come from Yamato itself" Vergil looked down at her. "Alicia..." he grinned. " is there another sword like Yamato that you have stashed somewhere?"

Yumi sighed, someone using her actual human name. "guess there's no use for my fake names" Alicia smiled. "Yes, there is another sword like Yamato, it is under my possession, only I know where it is, but for the Human worlds safety I will not give it up"

"for the human worlds safety or for you own!" Dante growled.

Vergil raised his hand to quiet his brother. "Was it made in the demon world? And was it made specifically for you?" He studied Alicia's face and she could feel it. As if his eyes were piercing through her heart. She felt compelled to answer his question..and she was actually liking it.

"The sword is like Yamato only in the sense that it can open portals, as a weapon of fighting, it is completely different from Yamato, its main elemental is not ice, but fire. So in a sense it is the same yet completely different" Alicia took a step forward towards Dante. "You have to trust me. If anything I am more like your father. I will take my sword up to fight any demons who threaten the human world"

Dante sighed, looking at trish and his other female friend. "Well lady..trish?"

Lady shook her head. "I really can't trust her, how many demons we've killed that had said the same thing...and your brother Virgil.."

Trish sighed. Putting her hands on her hips, the electricity fading. "Vergil..what are you doing here"

Vergil's smile faded. "I really don't have much to do. Getting out of hell was my only plan"

"You mean to tell me that you don't crave power? That you won't use this girl to your advantage? I'm sorry brother I love ya and all, but you gotta know that I know what you know sometimes" Dante picked up rebellion and twirled it around.

"humph" Vergil surprisingly put his hand on Alicia's waist, she let out a shriek like sound before her lips being enclosed with his. Alicia felt her stomach flutter, before her mind could process what was happening, Vergil pulled back. "That's for saving me..indirectly"

Alicia smiled, she wasn't going to let him win that easily. "Consider yourself lucky I didn't turn around while I was down there, I let you follow me"

Virgil just let out a "hmph" and began to walk away. "Dante, you can trust her, any demon that says different is lying"

Dante nodded. Smiling to his brother finally. "Good to see that you're back. Hopefully I won't need to send you back to hell after that stunt you pulled"

"I let you beat me" Vergil said before walking away.

Dante shrugged, "Whatever floats your boat bro" He turned around and sat down on the chair. He was in the same position he was when he had gotten there with Alicia.

"Sahreth. Wh-" Trish's voice was overshadowed by Alicia's own.

"Please, just call me Alicia. Alicia Bloodrose" She gave Trish a smile.

"Right..Alicia. You've probably answered enough questions for one day, however I'm still not sitting well with this.." She took a step forward. "Change of heart" Trish looked at lady who sighed and put her hands up in defeat. Walking towards Dante and told him something before walking away. Eying Alicia in the process.

"It's not a change of heart. I've always been like this since I was born probably. It's what they didn't expect"

"And what about your human mother? Do you know her? Know what she looks like?" Trish was pressing for a lot of info. She took a couple of steps back before leaning on the wall, her arms crossed.

"My father barely talked about her. All I know is that she has blue eyes" Alicia sighed, "like myself"

"Well, that cuts it down to a couple of million people" Dante joked.

Trish just gave Dante a glare. "anyways. For now we will just assume that you are telling us the truth. Which would mean that Vergil trusts you. Did you ever meet him before?"

Alicia sighed again. Rubbing her temple. "Yes, multiple times. But that was a long time ago. Two years maybe. He looked worn down. Beaten maybe. I tried to help him. I encouraged him, telling him that he will be fine, that one day he would escape" At first he always told me not to talk to him or just ignored me, but after a while he saw some truth to my words. It was then when my father caught on that I was visiting Vergil a lot. So he cut off my privileges. I never heard from him again until now"

"I find it odd that my bro would fall for a lady like you. Especially since he hates half demons" Dante sighed. Placing his two pistols, ebony and ivory. On the table.

"Yeah..I'm with Dante. Something is fishy here" Trish shook her head. Turning to Dante. "I gotta go, will you be okay with her? Alone?"

Dante laughed. "Yeah I'm good. As long as she don't try anything we'll be just fine"

Alicia smiled. "Thank you for trusting me once again, even if it's small" she bowed her head in respect. Still standing in the same position she was in when she had walked into "Devil May Cry"

Trish nodded and walked out through the door. Leaving the two half demons alone.

"Well? There's a couch. Over there." Dante pointed to the couch on his left. It was a large leather couch. "there's some food in the fridge if you'd like anything to eat, just warning ya, there's only pizza" he grinned.

Alicia bowed once again. "Thank you again for the hospitality" she walked over to the couch and sat down. Her hands on her lap. She looked around, it was quiet, except for some music playing through an old jukebox. There was stairs to which Alicia figured was the bedrooms and bathrooms. For once she actually felt safe. However just like Vergil, without her sword she cannot reach the limits of her power. Unlike Vergil, she can tap an enormous amount of energy and was still powerful than most demons at this state. She would just have a lot of trouble fighting.

"I'm all for chitchat, but I'm getting really bored here" Dante sighed. His phone rang, he kicked the desk and the phone was launched into the air. He caught it with one hand and picked it up with the other. "Devil May cry, what's the password?"

Alicia watched as Dante listened to the man, she strained to hear what the man was saying, apparently demons were at a steel factory causing havoc. Dante told him to stay put, he was on his way. "Wait.." She asked. "You're leaving me here?"

Dante sighed, picking up his two pistols and holstering them. Then picking up his sword. "you know how to fight? I can't be babysitting you all day"

Alicia nodded. "but I have to pick up my stuff, it's in the outskirts of the city. Only I know where it is, and if it's in the wrong hands then..well that's not good now is it?"

Dante nodded, walking out and getting on his motorcycle parked right in front. Alicia quickly hopped on. The motorcycle revved and launched itself forward. Alicia held tightly for dear life. Before she knew it she was out of the city and speeding on grass. They drove a couple of miles forward before Alicia ordered him to stop.

They stopped in front of a small shack with multiple rocks surrounding them. The shack was deserted, and there was nothing inside of it. There wasn't anything within a mile radius. "Are you sure it's here?" Dante asked, leaning on his bike and grinning.

Alicia once again rubbed her temple. "yeah it's here. I know it for a fact" she sighed. Putting her hands on her hips and looking left and right. Frustrated.

"Ya know, you look sexy as hell when you do that" Dante chuckled.

Alicia raised a brow, looking at him. "are you trying to hit on me Dante?" she walked towards a large rock and picked it up with ease. There it was, her sword and custom made I pod and headphones. There was also a custom made pistol inside a holster. Using the same components used to create Dante's twin pistol. However she had one and he had two. Alicia threw the rock to the side and put the I pod in her pocket while putting on the large wireless headset, it looked like something DJ's would use. Except that it was a blood red color. She attached the holster to the right side of her and picked up her sword. At that moment she felt an insane amount of power surge through her body. "Yes.." She whispered. "This is it. Ashura. The most powerful devil arm at this moment" She looked at Dante and smiled. "Let's go"

Dante shrugged, getting back on his bike. Alicia already behind them. He rode back into the city. Both prepared to take down demons. A grin appeared on Alicia's face.

* * *

** Please Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter! Hopefully you guys like it!**

* * *

An hour after Alicia had found her equipment, the two got to their destination. A large steel factory. At this point it seemed abandoned. However as they met with the young man who had called Dante earlier. He looked like he had seen a ghost, and to be quite frank Alicia didn't blame him. Humans weren't used to seeing demons, let alone death.

"Are they still in there?" Dante asked, his sword now attached to the back of his coat.

Alicia barely payed any attention, she was shuffling through her playlist on her I pod. This would be her first actual combat. Her blue eyes finally looked upwards to see that Dante was already walking inside the factory. Her eyes changed to bloodshot red as she followed, putting on her earphones. The large muffs covering her ears, however it was built specifically in a way that allowed her to hear her music and the world around her. They were almost indestructible and most importantly, no wires.

The two walked into the factory. There was no light whatsoever. The door closed behind them and they were left in the darkness. This would be troublesome if they were humans, but they weren't. They could see just fine, even when it was pitch black. There was no sound emanating either. "Looks like they know we're coming" Dante scoffed.

"Yes. An ambush maybe?" Alicia wondered if the demons could sense their presence.

They walked for a moment longer before entering a brightly lit room. There were machinery everywhere.

And lots of bodies.

"well, it is an ambush. These bodies were placed here on purpose" Alicia almost saw it immediately. There was a large blood trail that led from another room right to the spot they were standing. She could hear the growls of demons.

"I kinda figured that out already babe" Dante's eyes scattered left and right, up and down. They were definitely surrounded. "well then..let's rock!" He grabbed his twin pistols, ebony and ivory, and began twirling them. He then pointed them at the demon in front of them.

From what Alicia saw there were at least eight of them. She grinned and pulled out Ashura. A red glow emanating from the tip which slowly moved down all the way to the hilt of the sword.

"hah" she let out an almost erotic but powerful sigh. With her other hand. She pressed the button for her I pod. Her loud, metal music booming through her headphones. She quickly inserted her I pod in her front pocket and got into a defensive position.

The demons roared. Most of them looking like large, dismembered dogs with limbs attached in odd places. Their speed was incredible, but they had underestimated their prey. Dante and Alicia were not humans.

"Oh! You're definitely staying in the air buddy!" Dante yelled as he charged upwards toward the first demon dog he had seen. Firing what seemed like hundreds of bullets. The dog being pushed back. It's body riddled with bullets but it barely seemed to phase it. Dante quickly switched out his pistols for his trusty sword. Rebellion. Slicing and dicing multiple demons that tried to blindside him.

Alicia had three demon dogs charge after her. She laughed and with a flick of a wrist, long fire swords appeared out of no where, Charging towards the demons. One was sliced in half as the other burned. The last one had disappeared. Alicia grinned. Not paying attention to the dog. She sheathed her sword and pulled out her I pod. Switching her music to something slow and serene. Her instincts made her twitch for her pistol. She pulled it out and aimed behind her. Firing two bullets without even looking. There was a yelp of a dog before it dropped to the ground. "Stupid demons..always trying to attack from behind"

Dante grinned, he was stained with demon blood. However the bodies were beginning to disappear. They had quickly defeated the demons with no trouble whatsoever. They just had one problem

"Dante" Alicia said, closing her nose. "You reek of horrible demon stench. Is this what always happens?" The red haired half demon now had her headphones around her neck. The music turned off, as if on cue. She quickly put away her gun. Not to give Dante the wrong impression, she had to make it seem like he was in control, or else the trust can turn sour at a moments notice.

"Yeah" he murmured, walking away from the bodies. He rested his sword on his shoulders, still having a grip on them. "Well time to go back. Morrison is gunna pay me later"

Alicia wondered who Morrison was. For the moment the two made eye contact. That's when Alicia noticed his gray eyes. They were just growling at her. They were seductive. It was like she could just float in them, in a sea of gray.

"What?" came the voice of Dante. Who slapped her out of her trance-like state.

"Oh" Alicia quickly shook her head, as if it was going to shake away those eyes. "Why were there so much? I thought there was usually a few here and there. We've just fought off a pack of dogs, so to speak"

"Eh" Dante shrugged. "It's normal. It's usually three or four dumbasses who think they have a chance or a pack of some "demon animals" bent on making me well..fish food" he chuckled, which caught Alicia off guard. She didn't think it was funny at all.

They got back to Devil May Cry just as the sun began to set. Once inside was when Alicia noticed more of the shop. There were ornaments, trophies most likely of his kills, random demons plastered along the left side of the wall. There was also a pool table next to the couch. It looked like it hadn't been used in a while, as the balls were spread around randomly. Alicia quietly took her seat on the couch. The only thing that bothered her was that Dante didn't even bother to take a shower. If there was one thing Alicia hated the most, it was people with Awful hygiene. "God dammit Dante, you smell like shit. Could you take a shower?"

Dante laughed. "only if you say please" Still, he went up the stairs and disappeared.

Alicia sighed. Taking a whiff at her clothes, she needed a shower as well. "And a change of clothes" she murmured. However, she had no clothes. She couldn't buy them that's for sure, and Dante wouldn't condone stealing. "Fuck" another sigh pursed through her lips. "Looks like I'll have to ask him for-" Alicia cut herself off as she stared at the desk. Her eyes widened as she stood up and took a step forward to look at the stack of papers.

"Bills.." A stack of bills were on the table. Which meant one of two things for her. Dante didn't have any money at all, or he refused to pay his bills. Both very stupid.

With a sigh, Alicia plumped herself down on Dante's chair, she noticed a picture of a beautiful woman and instantly recognized the figure. It was Dante and Virgil's mother. She had been dead for a long time. Yet Dante kept a picture of her for his memory. Alicia smiled, moving away strands of her hair from her face. Slowly her hands moved towards the left side of her. Dante's twin pistols were on the table. However, before she could touch them a hand grasped her own.

"Don't ever touch my babies again" came Dante's voice.

"You havent paid your bills" Alicia quickly responded, standing up and walking towards the pool table. She leaned back on it and rested her hands on top of it. "How long are you planning to stay he-" When Alicia looked at Dante she was stunned. His short silver hair was dripping, and he had on a new pair of pants, albeit same color as the one he had just taken off. He wasn't wearing a top. Which showed his chiseled body. It was perfect. Formed abs which were visible..and his face. It had sort of this cocky yet cute type of face. It was rounded and almost complimented his eyes.

"Somethin ya like?" he smiled, looking up then down at Alicia.

Alicia wondered if he was thinking the same thing as her, but it quickly washed away from her mind. "I don't have any spare clothes" Her mouth blurted out before her brain could comprehend what she had just said. "For uh..to sleep and go out"

"And you want me to buy em? As you can obviously see, I'm not in the best position right now babe"

"Ugh" Alicia rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs. "you at least have a spare towel?"

Dante grinned and offered his, which made Alicia disgusted. "Please tell me you have another towel!" She pleaded.

Dante laughed. Yeah babe, just get in there and I'll hand it to y-

Dante was cut off by a shoe smacking him in the face. "You damn pervert!" Alicia yelled. Starting up the stairs after she came down to hit him with her sneaker. "Just give it to me now!"

"ouch that hurt lady" Dante faked his sarcasm, which was extremely obvious to Alicia. "You're not getting anything unless you say it nicely" The joke also came with another shoe in the face.

Alicia sighed. "Can you please hand me a towel?"

"There we go, now that wasn't so hard now was it?" Dante was making his way up the stairs as well. He walked past Alicia and into his room. Moments later he came out with a pink towel.

Alicia almost chuckled, Dante groaned. "Don't ask where I got this" he murmured. Shoving it in Alicia's arms and walking back downstairs.

"Wha? what the he-" Alicia stopped for a moment, Dante seemed to actually be upset. She looked at the towel, it was quite old, but still in mint condition, there was a stain on it..blood? Alicia couldn't tell, but she shrugged and took the towel anyways. Heading inside the bathroom.

The bathroom was quite small. A sink with a mirror, a toilet, and a bathtub all lined up. It only took one step to get from the sink to the bathtub. The bathtub itself was wide enough for her 5'6 frame to actually lay down, but now wasn't the time for relaxing that much. She sighed. Taking off all her clothes, then resting her sword, Ashura and her pistol on the ground as well. She looked at herself in the mirror and almost marveled at her own body. If Dante and Virgil were built like gods, then she was a goddess. She had a perfect hourglass figure. Nice long red hair. Very pretty face that was also borderline cute. Her ocean blue eyes, perfect skin. Great lips. Alicia gave the mirror a wide smile. Showing her glowing white teeth. "Men would go head over heels for me" she thought. Although Alicia wasn't the one to have an ego. She was sure to be the prettiest human alive.

And then it hit her once again. She wasn't human...well fully human at least. Her eyes turned bloodshot red once again. All her senses becoming heightened. She frowned. Hearing the soft breaths of someone behind the door, Dante. "God dammit Dante!" She yelled out. "Would you stop!"

"Alright alright" yelled Dante on the other side of the door. Alicia couldn't help but laugh at Dante's antics. It was certainly a refreshing twist to the horrible and crude humor of the demons.

Turning the hot water on reminded the Red haired beauty of how much she had missed human water. It was clean and new, she inserted her feet first, feeling the hot water refresh her toes, then the rest of her feet. It was too hot, so she lowered it a tad bit and turned the handle for the cold water. The water quickly warmed up and less steam departed from the bathtub. Alicia finally entered the bathtub.

"Oh..that feels good, she let out a little moan. It had been so long since she had felt water like this. Grabbing the bar of soap, she quickly began washing herself off, humming to Chopin's romantic piano. Alicia respected classical music. It was music that defined the 18th and 19th century for humans, and still lives in the 21st century. It always amused her, and calmed her down at times.

Then she came crashing down to the tub. Groaning and grabbing her head in pain. She felt immense throbbing in her head. Images began to appear. And three numbers appeared. 300. "G..get out of my head!" She yelled. More images appeared.

Then a voice. It was kind, soothing, and very feminine. "Alicia" it said. "You know the path"

Alicia groaned, but finally the pain subsided, leaving her wondering just what the hell happened. "Second time...damn it.." Her voice sounding very weak. "Out of all the days..why today!"

The rest of the day was uneventful for the two. Alicia was basically forced to clean the clothes she had just worn, while Dante gave her a shirt and pajamas, both too big for her to wear, however she had no choice. She found herself sleeping in the guest room. Which was a comfortable size. It featured a bed and a window, that's all she needed for now. There was a problem, however. She could not sleep. Hours flew by and still she could not sleep. "Dammit" her voice crackled through the darkness. Sighing, she stood up and walked towards the window, staring at the moon. It was large and bright. "Beautiful"

"I guess this world does have beautiful things" Alicia took two steps back from the voice and reached for Ashura on the bed, but the voice grabbed it and appeared in front of the window. Alicia was shocked, her breathing increased and her heart fell, but finally sighed when the moonlight shined on the persons face

"Virgil" She gave a smile and raised her hand. "I thought it was someone else..could you please hand me Ashura?"

Virgil looked similar to Dante, except that he never really smiled and had his hair spiked up instead of Dante's downed hair. He also wore a blue trench coat. Personality wise, Alicia noted that he never liked guns and preferred sword battles, Virgil also seemed more intelligent than his twin brother, which made her wonder why he was so ignorant when the topic came to humans. Virgil unsheathed the sword and grinned, which caused Alicia's heart to once again sink. "This power is amazing" He tilted his head slightly, his eyes penetrating Alicia's once again. "Is this a twin sword of Yamato?"

Alicia shook her head, in reality it was, but if he were to figure this out, and figure out the true power of the swords when they were combined, not only could it destroy the Human world, but he would become the most powerful demon and no one can literally stop him. "If it was. I'm pretty sure you would have known about it. Besides this sword was just recently created for myself. Not for you"

Virgil looked at the sword. It's red aura slowly appearing. Alicia held her breath. If he put enough of his own energy into Ashura, then Yamato would surely react as well.

However this was not the case. Virgil sheathed the sword and threw it back to her. "I know you are lying, I can sense Yamato's presence, but now I can also sense Ashura's presence. The two swords are related"

Alicia gritted her teeth. "So then why did you give it back to me? Knowing that this sword can give you that extra power?"

Virgil grinned. "I know nothing of the sword, it would be unfortunate if that weapon of yours had..certain disadvantages"

"Are you still trying to destroy the human world?" The thought had been lingering through her mind, if he did then he would become her enemy. She was sure Dante would not sit well with it.

"As much as I would love to. At this moment no. There are other things on my mind. Besides, I do need the Human world at the moment" Virgil leaned out the window. "Look for your mother Alicia, she is still alive, and she's closer than you think. Make haste, you aren't the only one who's looking for her"

"What! Vergil what do yo-" She could not finish, as Virgil disappeared into the darkness.

"Shit...Mom.."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
